Shadows to Radiance
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Yami's past has caught up with him, and the Pharoah uses bigger pain to ease the one he already has. Can Yugi save Yami from himself?
1. Authors Notes

Shadows to Radiance 

__

"I will learn to walk today", Quoted from _Clipped _by _Rasputina._

****

Author's Forward

Dear Reader's,

I am using this to explain a few things one, this fic will contain some Yami abuse, possibly rape, this is a yaoi, and angst. The next subject, the quotes from the music group Rasputina, which I have grown to like. This group is of three women and unlike other bands, this one use only cellos hooked up to electrical equipment to sound like they do. The lyrics are rather deep in emotion and meaning. If you want to judge me, go ahead but please respect this group they deserve it. You will see each one at the start of each chapter from my four favorite songs of theirs. This is not a song- fic however, I just enjoy adding these to help me become inspired. I do not own YGO or it's characters, nor do I own these lyrics from Rasputina.

Yours Truly,

F.B. (Funny Bunny)

**_Guide to Speech and Thought_**

" "= Character speaking verbally. Example: "Hello, my name is Yugi Moto." Yugi introduced.

' '= Character thinking to self. Example: 'Hello, my name is Yugi Moto.' Yugi thought.

'_Italic'_= Character speaking through soul link. Example: '_Hello my name is Yugi Moto.' _Yugi told Yami.

....= Change of point of view, or scene.

( )= Author interruptions, or mini notes.

Underline= Title. Example: Refer to top line of page.

_"Italics"= Quote. _Example: Refer to second line down from top of page.

**_Bold Italics _**= Chapter title.

**__**

Dictionary to Words

Prelude- Prolog

Crucifixus- To crucify. Definition of Crucify (Which, has two meanings. I looked it up in my Encarta Dictionary 2002 edition.) 1. To execute somebody by crucifixion. 2. Treat somebody, cruelly.

Resurrection- To resurrect. 1. To be reborn. 2. To be made a new. 


	2. Chapter 1

Shadows to Radiance

__

"Not the flaming arrows of the hunter's kiss!", Quoted from _The Hunter's Kiss _by Rasputina.

**__**

Prelude

Yami sat on the white tile floor between the sink, and bathtub. He was gasping for breath, as the sweat trickled down his body. Yami held the knife in his shaking, right hand he looked at his reflection in the steely blade that quivered ever so slightly. All he wanted was nothingness, just sweet nothingness to drown out his inner pain. However, he had to settle for physical pain to quell his inner turmoil. The knife glinted evilly in the light, and it seemed to ring in Yami's ears. No, it wasn't the knife, it was that laughing, that same horrid laughing. It had cut through all the agonizing pain, and blood so many times. That laugh had taunted him in his sleep, tortured him in his happiest of times. Yami brought the knife to his left arm, cutting it in a long, jagged line, and again repeated times. He felt the sticky, warm, blood sliding down his wrist, arms, and saw it dripping on the floor. As Yami lost all senses, save hearing he heard Yugi calling to him. He wanted desperately to tell Yugi that he sounded too far away, and needed to come closer.

....

Yugi pounded on the door again, Yami had been in there a full forty- five minutes and even for a normal person that was too long. "Yami! Are you finished yet?" Yugi asked. "Yami?" 

Yugi tried the door again, and it was still locked. So, he quickly took the pin that he had stuck in the wall next to the door for just these situations, and fiddled with it for a few seconds. The door slowly slid open, and Yugi stumbled inside, finding it just as always, neat and clean... "Yami? Are you in here?" Yugi asked, timidly before stepping around the corner. He stepped on some sticky, wet stuff as he came close to the bathtub, and looked down. It was crimson, and all over the tile floor, and in some cases on the flower printed wallpaper. Yugi looked down by the sink, which was to the side of the tub, and let out a scream as he looked at what lay on the floor. It was Yami, materialized on the floor, covered all over with blood, limp and pale. Yugi's eyes welled up with tears, as he let out a scream, and felt his legs buckle underneath himself. Grandpa came rushing into the bathroom after hearing Yugi's scream, and seen what it was for. He quickly called the hospital, and made sure an ambulance was on its way. Yugi clutched to Grandpa, sobbing as he was rocked back and forth.

....

They had just barely saved Yami's life in those few precious moments. Yugi sighed as he looked at Yami who was still in coma from blood loss. Even if Yami was just a spirit with a physical, flesh and blood form, he could have died. As Yami put it, his soul would pass to the next plane if his materialized body died while he was still in it. Yugi felt numb setting there, watching as Yami lay on the freshly made hospital bed. Worse of all Yugi knew that he couldn't do anything to help Yami. 

....

Darkness, blessed darkness, detachment of the body, and soul. This was what Yami had wanted, nothingness. This wasn't truly nothing though, Yami still had those nightmares every once, and a while. Ones of memories he didn't want to remember ones of back then, before he'd sealed himself to the puzzle. This wasn't what he wanted, this was not supposed to be what happened after that. He _felt _things here, he didn't want to _feel_, he just wanted to _be_. Yami started to hear again, and slowly, he began to see light. Soon, he could feel his body again, and smell the clean room around himself. 'I don't really want to wake up, being like this isn't so bad, even with the nightmares, it's not so bad.' Yami thought to himself.

He could finally make out what he saw in the room, Yami felt the soft skin touching his hand. Slowly, he came to full awareness to whom it was with him in the hospital room. Slowly, his mouth formed the name, and the sound came out hushed. "Yugi...." Yami whispered.

Yugi looked down at him with a sorrowful look, and looked about ready to cry. Yami couldn't stand to see that look on Yugi's face, and wanted to just turn away, but couldn't. "Yami, why? Why hurt yourself like this?" Yugi asked desperately. "Why try to kill yourself?", 

"Yugi..." Yami said, desperately. "I..."

Yugi looked down at Yami carefully, before gently laying his fingers to Yami's lips. "Later, you can tell me, when you have strength enough for it." Yugi said.

Yami nodded slightly as Yugi stroked his hair gently, humming as he did so. Soon, Yami had drifted off into a gentle slumber. 

....

The doctors had said that Yami would be all right, although there may be a cause of worry if this was an attempt at suicide. Yugi didn't know much about Yami's past, except what tied in with the millennium items. Yugi met up with Joey outside the hospital and for once felt glad that he told Joey about his problems. Although, Joey had only found out about Yami a week or so ago when he kept running into Yugi every turn he made. That is, until both Yami, and Yugi stepped out in front of him at the same time. Yugi looked up at Joey, "So, how is he?", Joey asked, sympathetically.

"He finally woke up, and the doctors say he'll be fine but I still think that there's something he's not telling me." Yugi told Joe. "I don't know..."

"Sounds to me like you'll have to become the strong one for the two of you until he gets back to being himself." Joey said.

"I guess you could put it that way." Yugi agreed. "By the way, when Kaiba found out, he was really nice. Sent us a card with enough money in it to pay off the hospital bills from Yami's treatments and stuff."

"Yeah, I told him he should at least send something nice for Yami." Joey explained. "He hasn't been too bad since I got him to admit his true feelings for me."

"Yami, and I were like that up until lately, when I started to suggest anything further than, you know kissing, hugging, holding hands he became uneasy and withdrawn." Yugi explained. "It became worse I think from then till this whole thing. Jou, it scares me to think what he might try to do next."

"I understand Yug. I really do, you'll just have to be patient with him." Joey remarked. "This might be something painful for Yami to talk about, or even think of."

Yugi nodded as the two came upon the Game Shop that Grandpa owned. 

....

Yami woke to find himself alone again and looked around the room he had. Soon he felt the pain come back, duller this time but strong and nagging. Yami looked for anything to help him get rid of the ache inside. Soon, he noticed the I.V. in his arm feeding him dosages of drugs of some sort. Yami reached up with his free hand, and yanked the tube out of his arm. It hurt just enough to drown out the inner pain soon, however, the nurse came in and noticed what Yami had done. No matter how many times they put the I.V. back into another place, Yami would just pull it right back out to feel pain. It went on like this until they gave him a shot of a drug that caused him to have a dreamless sleep. Which was all he ever wanted to have to escape his pain.

**__**

End Prelude


	3. Chapter 2

Shadows to Radiance

__

"I have never felt like this before now my body's sinking to the grassy floor...", Quoted from _Hunter's Kiss _by Rasputina.

**__**

Crucifixus 

Yugi came before school to see how Yami was doing so far. However, as Yugi walked up the hospital steps he felt something wrong deep down in his gut. He walked to the receptionist's desk, and the young woman turned to him so he could tell her what he wanted. "I am Yugi Moto here to visit my brother Yami Moto." Yugi informed her, "Could you please tell me his room number?"

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry." The woman replied. " We had to sedate him earlier this morning."

"Why?!" Yugi desperately wanted to know.

"He kept tearing out his I.V. even when we told him we were going to have to put him under sedatives if he didn't stop." The receptionist replied in a sorry tone. "He should be awake when you come later this afternoon."

"Thank- you." Yugi said, before leaving.

Yugi began to worry over Yami right after he left the hospital, he wondered why Yami would do such a thing to himself. It seemed so long ago both of them were happily talking about how much they cared for each other. What had happened? What had gone so wrong that Yami would want to hurt himself? Yugi felt the tears well up in his eyes as pain, confusion, and worry all were felt. He felt fear of losing and needing to protect Yami overwhelm him. 'I have to become strong for both of us right now.' Yugi thought to himself. 'I have to make sure Yami will survive this.'

....

Yami knew he had left the perfection of numbness when the nightmares started. First they were just dreams, but then he came into them. Yami screamed, but he just kept coming forward as Yami struggled to step back, until he tripped over his own feet, and fell to the ground. "Come here Little Pharaoh." He called to Yami holding out his hand.

"No, no, get away from me!!!!" Yami yelled at him.

"What have I told you? Have you learned _NOTHING?!_" He yelled.

The blow came as a sharp crack, causing Yami's face to be cut. "What have I taught you?" Seth asked, again demanding it.

"I- I am not important, I am unworthy of the love I have been given." Yami said in a straight tone.

He laughed, that eccentric laugh of his that had rung in Yami's ears so many times, so many terrifying times. "No, no please, no!" Yami yelled.

The booming of the crack came, but Yami's eyes shot open, and he sat up. Tears slid down his cheeks as he sat there. As if by some way of magic Yugi came into the room at hearing Yami's small outcry. "Yami, is anything wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"J-Just a bad dream. I don't want to talk about it." Yami quietly explained.

"Yami, why'd you take out your I.V.? Do you want to be put into comatose?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, looking away from Yugi and to the window, remaining silent. "Do you want this?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's just hard to explain." Yami whispered.

"I want to _help _you Yami, but I can't if you don't _trust _me. Is that so hard to ask for? A little trust?" Yugi asked "Yami I'm trying the best I can, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

Yami looked down at his white hands, before looking up at Yugi sadly. "Yugi, I...." Yami began then fell into silence.

"All right, I can see you're not ready to tell me. It's still too painful for you right now, I'm sorry. It's just this is hurting me burning me to see you like this, don't you understand?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded before looking up as Yugi left. "I'll always love you Yami, you know that. The others are worried about you too." Yugi said to him with a faint smile.

....

It was a few weeks later before Yami was allowed to leave the hospital, of course he went right back into his puzzle the second he got back. "That's just Yami, I guess." Yugi said.

Everything seemed to be back to normal for the most part Yugi actually went to school without worrying about Yami's well being all day long. Yami seemed to get back into the usual helping Grandpa around the house, and shop type of stuff. Soon, none of Yami's friends even mentioned the incidents anymore. Yugi would still ask Yami if he felt all right plus, lightened Yami's usual workload of chores. 

Yet, deep inside himself, Yami still felt the echoes of memories best forgotten. He started to spend less time playing games again, and more being alone. Yami started to spend more and more time inside his soul room, only to come out looking tired or uneasy. Yugi started to ask more questions of his darker half. To Yugi, it looked like Yami was getting thinner. Yami just excused it as Yugi's over concern making him think that.

....

Yami soon felt the pain, throbbing stronger than before, and he looked at himself in the mirror he'd hung inside his soul room decades ago. Yami looked around for anything sharp, anything at all.... Since Yami found nothing sharp, he decided the long curtains to his bed would work as a good noose to choke the pain back with. (You thought he'd smash the mirror, huh?) He felt the rush of oxygen leave him completely as he lay there, twitching from the effort. Yugi appeared beside him however, and cut the curtains loose. "Yami, don't do this to yourself, or me again." Yugi told him.

"Yugi, I- I want to be free from this!" Yami clamped his mouth tight.

"From what, Yami?" Yugi asked, concern in his voice.

"I can't tell you, Yugi, sorry." Yami said, quietly.

"No, Yami, I want to know what from?", Yugi said again, demandingly.

_"You're worthless as anything but mine." _the memory repeated inside Yami's mind.

"I.... I..... Can't tell you Yugi, sorry...." Yami whispered, before disappearing.

"YAMI! Yami....." Yugi said, hushed.

....

It was a couple days before Yugi saw Yami again, his body thinned down to the bone. "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami looked different, his face had softened, and he seemed to be smaller, or was it just Yugi? "Yami, that's it, I don't care if you don't have to eat. I want you to, I want to see you eating." Yugi told him "Now you lay down, and I'll be right back."

Yugi ran to get something for Yami to eat. When he returned, Yugi found his Yami sleeping peacefully. "Goodnight, Yami..." Yugi said, before deciding to go into the guestroom to sleep.

When the morning sunlight hit Yugi's eyes, he rose and went downstairs. He really didn't feel hungry himself, but, he did feel like he should cook something for Yami. 'God, he looks thin.' Yugi thought to himself, as he came into the room.

"Yami, Yami.... Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Yugi whispered.

Yami's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Yugi. "Yugi, what is all this food for?" Yami asked weakly.

"I want you to eat it." Yugi explained.

"But, I..." Yami started.

"I want to see you at least eat a little, Yami, you've gotten thin for some reason." Yugi whispered simply.

Yami ate a little bit of the eggs, the bacon, and finally the toast, before stopping. "Now, sleep some more, and I'll come back later to talk with you." Yugi explained.

....

As Yugi got dressed, he felt almost like his clothing had gotten smaller. He shrugged it off, though as a growth spurt. Soon, as Yugi got ready to head downstairs, he saw Seto, and Joey asking if they could see Yami. "No, he's asleep, and needs rest." Yugi explained.

"Oh, and how have you been?" Seto asked.

"Worried, Yami's gotten to be thinner." Yugi told the two.

"Don't worry Yugi, you and Yami will get through this somehow." Joey explained, concerned, "Just don't let Tea near him and he'll be fine."

Yugi chuckled at Joey's joke. "Do you have a cough or something?" Seto asked. "It seems like your voice is different."

"Oh, that just must be associated with my growth. I think I'm going through my maturing bit." Yugi explained.

"Right, that would explain it." Seto agreed.

....

As Yami was forced to eat to get better, the days seemed to float pass. Yugi, on the other hand hardly ate yet, remained the same as always. 

One evening, as Yugi and Yami sat watching TV, and Grandpa was gone that all of a sudden, a man tried to break into the house. Yugi felt himself clutch Yami in a protective manner. And thinking of how he was going to save Yami from being hurt. However, the man ran off before completing what he had come to do. 

Later, as Yugi went to bed, Yami came into the room, looking rather flustered. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I... Tried to go into the puzzle like I do at times.... I can't do it anymore." Yami whispered.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Yugi asked. "You can't go into the puzzle itself?"

"I can't go into it at all." Yami whimpered.

"Don't worry, Yami, I'm sure it's just because you still are healing." Yugi comforted him.

"Okay....", Yami whispered, falling into slumber.

"Goodnight, Yami.", Yugi whispered, kissing Yami's forehead.

****

End Chapter: May wonder why the heck I chose the title... Let's see, Seth caused pain to Yami, Yami's actions caused pain to Yugi, mainly because of Seth being cruel to Yami.... Next Chapter will be just a little more entertaining, and not so..... Slow.

__


	4. Chapter 3

From Shadows to Radiance

__

"Like the slap of a feathered belt.", Quoted from _How We Quit the Forest _by _Rasputina_

****

Realization

Yugi looked down at Yami concerned, today they were going to go see Seto about a few things, mainly to discuss a school project Yugi, and Seto had been partnered up for. "And you need to wait in the lobby while I'm talking with Seto, or stay with Joey and Mokuba.", Yugi fussed over Yami's coat needing to be zipped. 

So, the two of them started off down the street for Seto's mansion, and soon, it got gloomy, and began to rain. As the two headed up Yosho Street, a group of punks showed up, roughly grabbing Yami, and hitting him in the gut. "You leave him alone!", Yugi bellowed out.

"Yeah, and you'll do what, runt?", the man asked.

Jou came running up then, having been on his way back from the mall, and seen the whole thing.

"I challenge you to a game!", Yugi challenged, "A special game of Duel Monsters, if you win, you get to do whatever you want to me for one hour, if you lose, I choose your punishment.", 

"Sounds fair to me.", the man said, "What are the rules?", 

"We each take all of the magic, trap, and fusion cards from our decks, we each shuffle our hand, and draw three cards.", Yugi explained, whomever beats the other's three monsters is the winner.", 

"Okay, let's duel, then.", the man said, drawing his three cards, "My first card will be, Harpies Brother!",

"And I lay one in defensive mode.", Yugi said, simply.

"Attack now, Harpies Brother!", the man told his monster.

"I flip the Mystical Elf! Who's defensive points beat your monster's by a long shot!", Yugi yelled back.

"Well, I now play my Sea Serpent to destroy your Elf! Go now!", the man pointed to it.

The attack destroyed Yugi's Elf, and now, all Yami had to do was bring out his last card, which he laid face- down. "I now play my last card face down.", the man on the other side said.

"Attack his monster now!", the man yelled. 

The man's monsters both turned to dust. "B-b-but how?!", the man asked.

"I played Harp of Time, it's flip effect is if any two monsters on the field are destroyed, it is allowed to kill two of the other players monsters instead of itself being killed.", Yugi explain, "You lose, and now fo-", 

But, he was cut off by a faint crying, and Yugi turned to see who it was, he was shocked. "Yami? Yami, what's wrong?", Yugi asked.

"Stop, please, don't.... Don't.", Yami then cried harder, burying his face into Joey's shirt.

Joey stood looking with utter shock at his best friend, "Yugi... You were acting just like.... Just like Yami....... Use. To.", he stammered.

"Like. Yami?", Yugi muttered to himself.

As full realization struck, he went to wrap his arms around Yami. "Never. Never again.... Yami, okay? I promise I won't hurt anyone, I won't hurt anyone, not ever...", Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded, and the other guy ran off to get away from Yugi before something really bad happened.....

......

Later that night, as Yugi tucked Yami in, he felt, well, different. He kissed Yami's forehead. "Goodnight, Yu- gi.", Yami yawned.

"Goodnight.... Aibou.", Yugi whispered back.

****

End Chapter: Yes a bit short, no Harp of Time does not exist I made it up all by myself! Next Chappie, we find out what is happening to Yami, and Yugi! Also, more on Yami's past pain...


	5. Chapter 4

Shadows to Radiance

__

"They felt things that they never felt...", Quoted from _How We Quit the Forest_ by _Rasputina._

****

Answers

Yugi woke to find Yami next to himself on the floor, his face buried into Yugi's chest. "Yami? Yami, wake up..." Yugi whispered.

Yami opened an eye carefully and Yugi chuckled warmly. "What are you doing down here with me?" Yugi asked.

"I was... Lonely." Yami explained with a long yawn between was and lonely.

"Okay, come on, let's go downstairs, I have to get ready to talk to someone today." Yugi explained.

"All right." Yami groaned, getting up. 

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, you can stay home with Grandpa." Yugi told him.

"I.... I want to make sure.... You don't hurt anyone..." Yami explained.

"That's right, isn't it? I did promise you that." Yugi said, picking out a nice pair of what use to be Yami's leather pants.

"Are we going to have breakfast?", Yami asked.

'That's right, he has to eat to survive now, doesn't he? I should know better, even if I don't have to eat anymore...' Yugi thought to himself. "We'll stop at a restaurant on our way over to see who I need to see, kay?"

Yami nodded, slipping on his jacket, and looking at Yugi. "Yugi who is it you need to go see?" Yami asked, quietly.

"Yami Bakura." Yugi muttered.

"Do I have to go in with you? I really don't wanna." Yami said, fidgeting a bit uneasily.

"Not if you don't want to, Ryou can keep an eye on you for me." Yugi replied. "Don't worry, Yami, you'll be safe, I promise. Now come on, we need to go get you something to eat."

"Okay." Yami replied, hopping off of the bed, and following Yugi outside.

"I'm going somewhere Grandpa, don't worry about Yami, he's coming with me, kay?" Yugi yelled up into the storage attic.

"Okay, be careful Yugi!" Grandpa yelled back down.

So, the two headed off, stopped at some place to get Yami something to eat, then headed over to the apartment complex where Ryou lived. Yami followed Yugi upstairs to the apartment. Yugi knocked on the door and Ryou opened. "Oh, hi Yugi, nice to see you come to visit!" Ryou said.

"I need a word with your yami, Ryou, can you stay out here with Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Aaaa..... Sure, Yugi." Ryou said, puzzled.

"Thanks, I one you one for this." Yugi nodded, closing the door behind himself.

"What do _you_ want with me?" Bakura groaned from the couch, partially awake.

"Just a few questions, like, how come I'm acting like my Yami, and Yami is acting like I did?" Yugi asked.

"Hold on a second, you mean you and Yami? You've switched roles sorta thing?" Bakura asked, sitting up, his hair sticking up at odd angles. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Hm....." Bakura thought. "Okay, let me think about this...."

"Well?" Yugi asked, being impatient.

"I heard once, but mind, I'm not sure because it was before I was even born and my Mother told me about this...." Bakura said, slowly. "Well, she told me the way a millennium item worked was that it bound two people with two pieces of one spirit together."

"I already know that." Yugi sighed.

"Well, the two souls are just like yin and yang, each cannot survive without the other." Bakura continued. "Because each has one small piece of it's opposite inside of themselves."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. So, what about that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, in rare cases, that small piece in each half can cause both to switch what they are." Bakura explained. "For instance, you're now the yami and yami is now your lighter half."

"So, you mean... It's exactly what I thought it was?" Yugi asked.

Bakura nodded, then went to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen. "It's like what happened to me, I _was _a violent, heartless being. That is until I remembered that all I was doing was venting anger towards someone who isn't even alive anymore." Bakura told Yugi. "Now, I'm just ruff around the edges, but not abusive or wanting to destroy lives or steal souls..."

"I see." Yugi said, looking down at his hands.

Bakura gave a smirk and sipped his coffee. "However, it doesn't mean I still don't have fun with torturing those I believe to deserve what they get with my games. Don't get me wrong on my punishments, all they are, are nightmares."

"So, you don't hurt anyone, huh?" Yugi said.

"Why? Oh, that yesterday thing?" Bakura asked.

"How'd you know?" Yugi glared at him.

"I can read the past out of people." Bakura smirked. "And I heard about the guy turning himself in on the six o' clock news... He told the cops to save him from some spiky haired kid. Don't worry, the killing thing is sometimes needed, even Yami did it once or twice, just do it when he's not around."

"That's one problem, you see... Yami can become rather suicidal at times over something from his past." Yugi explained. "I'm afraid to leave him alone now."

"I remember that... Rumors going around the people saying that our new pharaoh was being abused by his high priest, Seth." Bakura told him. "I felt sorrier for him, than even myself those were bad, bad times."

"I see, Yami didn't tell me, couldn't tell me." Yugi sighed.

"I'd keep an eye on him, since now he's the one who can die." Bakura suggested. "You on the other hand, you are now just a spirit yourself. The switch gave Yami a flesh and blood body for good, and you became a spirit so he could obtain that body."

Yugi got up, Bakura leading him to the door. "Oh, both of your likes and dislikes seem to have stayed the same, so he'll still want to wear tight clothing as you would like yours to be a bit looser." Bakura suggested.

"Okay, well thanks for all the advice." Yugi nodded, going out into the hall. "Come on Yami, let's go home now."

****

End Chapter: I know, I know, short isn't it? A transfer chapter, one to bridge a gap between two major chapters. 


	6. Chapter 5

Shadows to Radiance

****

Two Steps Forward, One Step Back 

__

"It's in me it's upon my lips, my orphanage, my heart.", Quoted from _My Orphanage _by _Rasputina_.

Yami looked at the board critically he moved his hand towards one piece, then pulled it back to think again for a little while. Then, he picked up another piece, and moved that instead. Yugi made his move next, and quickly jumped Yami's last three. "You win." Yami said.

Ryou just sat there, his face wearing a shocked look upon his face. Yami Bakura nodded at the move looking at Yugi and got up. "I'd say it's the truth, Yami wouldn't lose unless he was no longer your yami." Bakura stated.

"That's what I thought." Yugi sighed.

Just as Yugi said that, Yami yawned, indicating exhaustion from the day's events. Yugi looked over at Yami. "Are you tired, Yami? Do you want to go to bed now?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded his head, yawning, and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Yugi picked Yami up in his arms, before turning to Bakura. "You can go now, I think I can handle things from here." Yugi told him. 

Bakura nodded once, then disappeared.

Yami needed help to get into his pajamas, and tucked into bed. "Yugi, will you please stay with me? I don't want to be left alone in the darkness..." Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded, getting into the bed beside Yami, and wrapping his arms around the now smaller body, and holding Yami's head close to his chest. Yugi hugged Yami closer to himself as he felt the need to protect his inner innocence.

.....

The next day, Seto and Jou came over to visit the two in the morning, only Yami wasn't up at the time they arrived. Later while the three were talking, Yami did however come down. The instant his eyes met Seto's, Yami froze and started to tremble badly. "Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Seth!" Yami's trembling voice said. "I'm worthless, worthless in the eyes of all.."

"Yami, it's not Seth, that's Seto, he's not Seth..." Yugi whispered.

"Not, Seth?" Yami asked, hiccupping, tears streaking both cheeks.

"Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp." Yugi explained. "He brought you some presents."

"You're not going to-" Yami started.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." Seto said.

Joey laughed as he watched Seto roll his eyes. Then, came quiet giggling from Yami. "You're laughing." Yugi said.

"I'm.... Sorry..." Yami muttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it sounds so good to hear you laughing for the first time in a long while, Yami." Yugi explained.

.....

Later that night, Yami went upstairs, he didn't want to worry Yugi, but.... His body felt freezing cold, and he shivered all over. As he made his way down the hallway coughing, Yami started to feel dizzy. He nearly fell to sleep right in the hall twice, before everything felt tingly, and very hot on the back of his next, then a sudden shock ran up his spine, and Yami fell over into darkness....

.....

Yugi felt Yami's presence weaken greatly and had ran up the stairwell as quickly as possible. He stopped, gasping as he found Yami laying on the floor, out cold yet, with a high fever. "_GRANDPA!!!!!!_", Yugi yelled downstairs.

'Let Yami be okay, let him live, he was just starting to get better, oh please!" Yugi begged inside his head. 

****

End Chapter: Oh! Way short for me usually... Couldn't help it, it was a great cliff hanger spot!!!! ^.^'''


	7. Chapter 6

Shadows to Radiance

****

Love Conquers Over All

__

"They would sing songs around the piano and do the Cakewalk.", Quoted from _How We Quit the Forest _by _Rasputina._

Yami's fever hadn't broken but, at least it was staying the same right at the moment. Yugi felt Joey's hand tighten on his. All of his friends had come, Ryou, his yami, Seto, and Joey. Seto looked at Yugi, "I swear if they do anything stupid to lose him, I'll sue this damn place." Seto whispered.

Yugi just watched the clock ticking agonizing second, after agonizing second. Just as they were getting ready to go bust down some doors, the doctor came down the hallway shaking his head. "No....." Yugi whispered tears already forming in his eyes.

"I can't believe it, a miracle is what happened..." The doctor looked at Yugi. "He made it through, the fevers broken."

"But, what's so strange about that?" Joey asked.

"What isn't strange is the fever broke, but what is, is how it was broken." He explained. "One of my assistant nurses came in and said something about you waiting out here for the news, and voila, he was back awake, and everything. The most amazing thing I've seen happen here in a long time."

"May I see him?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, sure, go right on in." the doctor said.

.....

Yugi stood beside Yami's bedside, just looking down at who he could have lost. "How'd you break your fever?" Yugi asked.

"I- I heard you were waiting to see me. I- I didn't want to leave you here waiting, so I stayed." Yami explained.

"Oh, Yami, I love you more than anything in the world." Yugi said, passionately kissing Yami's lips. Yami hugged Yugi closer to himself, they became two halves joined in a celebration of joyous show of emotion.

****

The End


End file.
